Afortunada
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Ron siempre se sintió poca cosa comparado con Harry. Sin embargo para Hermione él lo era todo, la castaña se sentía afortunada de tener al Rey Weasley a su lado. Songfic de la canción Afortunada de Francisca Valenzuela.


**Disclaimer:** Hermione, Ron y los demás personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. y la canción _Afortunada_, pertenece a quien la canta: Francisca Valenzuela.

Me declaro culpable de esta idea, y de mi Ronmionismo crónico.

**Advertencia:** Songfic ultra cursi, Ronmione, meloso y romántico.

**AFORTUNADA**

Hace poco más de un año Ron y Hermione estaban oficialmente de novios, y aunque no vivían juntos era normal que la joven se quedara algunos fines de semana en el departamento que el pelirrojo compartía con su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Aquel día no era la excepción.

Los primeros rayos del sol, entraban por las cortinas iluminando con delicadeza algunos puntos de la cama donde Hermione descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Ron, respirando al compás de éste.

Después de años de angustia, muertes y aventuras. Hermione era completamente feliz. Feliz porque estaba con Ron, porque Harry estaba vivo, porque estaba con Ron, porque Voldemort había sido finalmente derrotado, porque estaba con Ron, porque el Mundo Mágico era un lugar seguro y porque... estaba con Ron.

Su Ronald. El chico pelirrojo de sus sueños. Despistado, bromista, insensible y terco. Pero era suyo de igual forma. Y lo amaba, se sentía afortunada de tenerlo... de que sea suyo y que ella sea de él. Que se complementaran de una forma indescriptible...

De pronto Ron comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sobresaltándola.

- Pensé que dormías – dijo Hermione en susurro.

- Acabo de despertar – respondió el pelirrojo.

Hermione se levantó un poco y quedó frente a frente al pelirrojo.

- Te amo– dijo con una sonrisa, al momento que le daba un beso rápido en los labios y se volvía a recostar sobre el pecho del chico.

Ron no dijo nada, en cambio abrazo más fuerte a la castaña contra su cuerpo, ella lo entendió. Ron no era muy expresivo, le costaba decir sus sentimientos más que a nadie que haya conocido... y bueno, tenía la sensibilidad de una roca, por lo que no podía pedir más de él.

- Antes de romper el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin vi... cosas.

- ¿Eh? - de acuerdo, Ron tenía dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos pero aquello no tenía sentido.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando...? - comenzó el pelirrojo a explicar.

- Sí Ronald, lo recuerdo. Pero te acabo de decir que te amo, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? - le cortó la castaña.

- Cuando Harry abrió el guardapelo, apareció el trozo de alma de Voldemort, materializado como Harry y tú...

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó, ahora veía a donde iba la explicación de Ron, quién al no recibir respuesta continuó con su relato.

- Creo que ha sido lo peor que me a tocado vivir... todo tenía sentido en ese momento. Es decir... tú, la chica más lista de Hogwarts, linda... no tenía donde perderse.

- Ronald... - intentó decir la chica, pero Ron se había decidido a contar aquello.

- Me dolió verlo, porque en el fondo tenía la ilusión de que yo podía hacerte más feliz que Harry. Aunque él fuera famoso, rico, legendario... aunque fuera mucho mejor que yo en todo.

- ¿Por qué te quieres tan poco? - alegó la joven enojada - Tú eres el mejor para mí, y es lo único que me importa.

- Ese día me di cuenta que te amaba... y aunque fuera ilógico lucharía por ti. Aunque todos pensaran que él te merecía más que yo, trataría de que me quisieras a mí.

Hermione sonrió. Ese hombre era perfecto.

El silencio no tardó en llegar, Hermione tomó la varita que descansaba en el velador y apuntó hacia la radio muggle que estaba metros más allá.

- Cada vez que escucho esta canción, pienso en ti – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, segundos después la canción comenzó a sonar, la castaña volvió a ponerse frente a Ron y comenzó a cantar con suavidad.

"_Soy tan afortunada de tener_

_una segunda piel para recorrer..."_

Hermione pasó sus manos por el pecho de Ron mientras cantaba, luego comenzó a acariciar su cabello y sus mejillas.

"_... contigo nacen las caricias y palabras_

_nuestra verdad, nuestro lugar_

_conozco... tu boca como mis manos_

_conozco tu mano y la siento mía..."_

La castaña jugueteaba con los labios de Ron y al final de esa estrofa tomó la mano del chico y la hizo calzar perfectamente con la de ella.

"_... Y entre palabras y caricias_

_y miradas infinitas_

_yo voy a estar con lo que puedo darte amor es amor_

_Y entre palabras y caricias_

_y miradas infinitas_

_yo voy a estar con lo que puedo darte amor es amor_

_Es amor..._

_Es que contigo soy yo_

_Es que contigo soy yo_

_Sin explicación..."_

Esta vez fue Ron quien tomó la iniciativa y beso a la chica con fuerza. La amaba, la amaba tanto que nunca podría expresar con palabras cuanto era para él.

- Te amo tanto... - dijo el chico en susurro, al momento que la joven se levantaba y continuaba cantando con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_Y entre palabras y caricias_

_y miradas infinitas_

_yo voy a estar con lo que puedo darte amor, es amor_

_Y entre miradas infinitas_

_y momentos difíciles voy a estar_

_con lo que quiero darte mi amor, es que lo que puedo darte amor_

_amor..."_

La canción terminó y Hermione continuaba perdida en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

- Yo no sé desde cuando te amo. No sé en qué momento me sentí pérdida por ti... pero te amo y mucho.

- Debe ser frustrante – dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto la joven siguiéndole el juego con la misma sonrisa.

- La odiosa sabelotodo, por fin no sabe algo.

- Tú eres odioso – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Pero así me quieres.

- Así te amo – le corrigió ella.

- Ni así puedes dejar de corregirme.

- No – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Entonces... haremos algo al respecto – Ron tomó a la chica y con una rapidez propia de un guardián de quidditch logró dejarla bajo el.

- Ronald, se hace tarde y debemos ir a almorzar a tu casa.

- Lo sé, pero en esa canción prometiste que me darías amor y es lo que quiero – agregó el joven intentando quitar el pijama de tirantes que traía la chica.

- Ronald – le reprendió la chica sonrojándose, pero dejándose querer una vez más por el hombre de sus sueños.

Sí, no había duda. Ella era... afortunada.

.

_Aww ¿Que les pareció?_

_Me he vuelto obsesiva con los songfics pero es que los escucho y pienso en un personaje. ¡No puedo evitarlo!_

_Y bueno, Ronmione es una pareja hermosa, que me encanta!_

_En fin espero que comenten_


End file.
